


Stress Relief II

by littlebluetui



Series: Lover of the light [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, Contracts, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam Payne, OT4, Polyamory, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Slavery, Slave Louis Tomlinson, Sub Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluetui/pseuds/littlebluetui
Summary: Follows on from Stress Relief part IOne direction is made up of Harry, Liam and Niall. With touring and recording and everything else that consumes their lives, the boys are stressed and in need of an outlet. Enter, Louis Tomlinson.orLouis is a willing sex slave to Harry, Liam and Niall, open for business for the boys every wish, in a world where sex is not taboo or hidden.
Series: Lover of the light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Stress Relief II

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a world where sex is totally normal and seen as just a normal human function, like eating or sleeping. Public sex is not seen as unusual, or something bad at all, and very common.

Louis loved to be at the boys shows. He would always sit right on the wings, where he could see all the boys and if they wanted, they could see him. 

And they always did. 

Throughout the show, each of the boys would stop by briefly to see Louis, ask if he was alright, give him a quick kiss. They always took such good care of him. At the end of every show, fans in the right vantage point would inundate social media with all their photos of Louis, sitting cross legged on the floor just watching the boys with a big fond smile. Sometimes he would dance along in the wings, screaming the lyrics. Other times he would sit silently, gag in his mouth, silently watching the boys with big needy eyes. There were always pictures, no matter what. 

The fans loved Louis. It was common for people as big as the boys to have someone in Louis' position on their touring team. At first, some were jealous of course, or thought Louis was just there for the money. Over time, with his presence at the last 3 tours and the fact he lives with the boys even at home, fans realised Louis was sticking around. Some days, he would go out into the crowd, covered in a big hoodie he'd taken from one of the boys, and hang out with the fans, chatting to them and given them things the boys had signed back stage. The boys on the stage always kept a close eye on him when he was doing this, no wanting any harm to come to their boy.

On the rare occasion, probably only a few times every tour, one of the boys would bring Louis one stage. The fans always went nuts when that happened. 

Tonight though, was just one of the normal boring nights. Louis had sat in his spot in the wings, cross-legged on the floor, watching his loves dance and sing and have the times of their lives. They always looked so happy out there. When the show was ended, the boys bowed and ran off, heading straight to Louis. Liam was the first to get there, easily picking the man about. Louis instinctually wraps his legs around his hips, given the man a kiss before letting him carry him off back stage. 

Louis clung to Liam like a child; arms around his broad shoulders, legs looped around his hips and head resting on his chest, listening to his heart pace slow down as the adrenaline slowly left his body after the show. Louis keeps his head on Liams chest as the man walks around, talking to people after show, putting his ear pieces and microphone away, all while keeping one hand gently rubbing over Louis back.

Louis doesn't even realise that he'd fallen asleep until hes woken up suddenly by the screams of some fans.   
"Shh, shhh, you're alright" he hears Liam's voice whisper, and the stroke of his hand over his back.   
Every night after the show, there was a meet and greet room, where some of the fans could come for a quick drink with the boys, get some photos and autographs. Louis was always there as well, normally just getting drinks for the boys as they wanted them. As Liam sits on the sofa, Louis goes to stand up to get the boys drinks like he did every night. 

"Hey, you're alright princess. You look too cute there, let me get the drinks tonight" Niall tells him from where he sat next to Liam, taking the boys chin in one hand and giving him a long kiss before stepping off to the make shift bar. 

The next 20 minutes pass with a blur. Every so often, someone excited scream will ring out, making Louis jump in Liams' arms, earning him more whispers and kisses on his neck as he settles down again. After half an hour or so, Louis starts to get bored. Liam is talking to a group of who have all pulled up chairs to sit around him, not that Louis is paying enough attention to know what their talking about. He cranes his neck from his position still straddling Liam's lap and after a few seconds of searching makes eye contact with Harry who gives a sympathetic smile to the clearly tired boy, glances at his watch and mouths '10 more minutes.' Louis sighs louder than he means to, his head dropping back to Liam's chest. 

Thinking there was nothing better to do, Louis rocks his hips forward against Liam, grinding into his crotch. Pausing a second to see if Liam will tell him to stop, Louis experimentally grinds down onto the mans crotch again. He feels the ways that Liam takes in a deeper breath, the way his hand resting on Louis' ass, innocently until now, digs in. When it becomes apparent Liam isn't going to stop him, Louis sighs happily, able to do what he loves, what hes made for; pleasure his boys. 

Liam continues on with his conversation with the fans, barely missing a beat, but Louis can feel the man hardening beneath him. Feeling empowered by his success this far, Louis becomes a bit more confident as he now worked his steady pace, grinding against Liams crotch. He needed more. 

"Daddy..." Louis whimpers to Liam, and he almost immediately knows he shouldn't of. 

"Louis, I'm in the middle of a conversation, can you not be so rude?" Liam replies, his attention now finally on Louis and his voice soft yet firm.   
"I'm sorry" he says quickly, his voice in a little whisper now as he bites his lip.   
"Not me you need to say sorry to, is it?" The bigger man says, raising an eyebrow at Louis.   
Knowing exactly what Liam meant, he stills his hips for a moment, turning to look over his shoulder at the group around them that Liam had been talking to. They were all probably 20 or so, just a bit younger than the boys, but most of them were giving him kind little smiles, just happy about what was unfolding in front of them.   
"I'm sorry for interrupting guys, I didn't mean to be rude" Louis says with a little blush, as they all assure him its okay and not to worry. They didn't want to be the reason that Louis got in trouble.

"Good boy" Liam says softly and Louis lights up immediately at the praise. All the boys could be strict at times, especially in public. They didn't want it to look like they had no control over Louis, even if that was the truth sometimes. And, Louis liked when they got strict with him.

"Now, are you going to be quiet or am I going to have to shove something in that mouth of yours?" Liam asks. His tone was stern but his fingers were gentle as they carefully brushed the hair out of Louis' eyes.   
"I can be quiet" Louis assures quickly, just wanting to make Liam happy.   
"Know you can. Now, want you to take off these jeans. They're too tight for you to move properly, aren't they?" Liam asks softly, and gets a little nod in reply. "Alright, so get them off and then you can ride my thigh to get off. I'm too busy talking right now" Liam says. Its not true. Liam would kick everyone out of the room right now and give Louis all of his attention in a heartbeat, he just liked to tease the boy. And Louis loved it. 

Louis moves so fast to follow Liam's instructions he almost falls over when he gets his foot caught in his pant leg. Liam is up to catch him before he can, wrapping his protective arms around the boy.   
"You alright? Slow down a bit, sweetheart" Liam whispers softly, dropping the strict act straight away when Louis needs it. Louis had a habit of getting a little bit overwhelmed sometimes, especially when the boys got stern with him. He just wanted to do exactly what they said, as soon as he can, be so good for them and give them exactly what they wanted. 

"Everything okay?" He hears from behind him and knows its Harry without even looking.   
"Yeah, y-yeah just... don't worry, everything is fine" Louis says quickly, hated already that hes worried the boys and ruined everything. He always ruined everything. 

Liam quietly mumbles to Harry what was actually happening Louis gets ready for Harry to laugh at him for not even being able to follow the most simple instruction. He doesn't though. None of them ever do. Instead he feels Harry's arms wrapping around him from behind, placing a few little kisses just behind his ear and watches as Liam sits back down and starts talking to the group again, glancing at Louis every few second. 

After being held in Harrys tight grip for a few deep breaths, he feels himself start to untense and feels the panic leaving his body.   
"There we go, good boy" Harry whispers softly, swaying the two a bit. After a little while longer, when Louis' breathing has slowed down and his heart isn't beating in his ears anymore. 

"What were Daddy's instructions, darling?" Harry asks quietly in Louis are, still just swaying the boy slowly. Louis only ever called Liam daddy. The others all had other nicknames, but Liam was always daddy.   
"He said to take off my jeans and then get myself off against his thigh." Louis tells Harry quietly, eyes still fixed on Liam.  
"Alright, let me help, yeah?" He says softly, moving in front of Louis now and helping him hold himself steady as he finishes taking off his pants.   
"There you go, pretty boy" Harry says fondly, folding Louis jeans and keeping a hold on them himself. "Now go and finish the rest of your instructions" Harry says, stepping away.   
"Thank you" Louis whispers, glancing up at Harry who gives him a quick kiss as a reply. 

Louis makes his way back to Liam, who holds an arm out for him as he gets closer without even looking. He doesn't mention how long it took to follow his instructions or that he needed help; none of the boys ever do. Liam looks over at Louis, only for a second to quickly check that the boys is okay, before immediately going back to his act. Louis bites his lip softly as he arranges him self, straddling on of Liam's big thighs. Glancing up at the man again, who not even looking as he carries on his discussion, Louis starts to ride his thigh, grinding over the harsh denim in only his little purple panties. 

It doesn't take long for little whimpers and gasps to fall from Louis' lips as the world around him disappears. All that mattered was Liam. He was trying his best to be quiet; in his mind he was hardly making any noise. In reality, his moans and mutters of 'daddy' were loud enough to be heard by the whole group, who only smirk as they continue their talking. 

Louis was desperate, hips moving quickly and his now sweaty forehead resting against Liams' shouder as heavy breath fall from his lips.   
"Daddy, can I please come?" Louis manages to get out, after waiting for at least 2 minutes for a break in the conversation so not to get in trouble for interrupting again.   
"You know you don't have to ask" Liam replies quietly. The boys always let Louis come when he wanted using one of them. He wasn't allowed to get off himself, but if one of them was invovled, he was always allowed unless he was told otherwise.   
"Can't. Ni had me wear the ring" Louis remind him, a groan falling between his teeth as his head falls back. His hips were still moving at a desperate pace. He could feel his orgasm in his spine and his belly and his toes and his brain and it was just so fucking close but he couldn't.   
"Oh, forgot about that" Liam admits quietly. "Alright, stops those pretty hips for just a moment, sweetheart" Liam says softly. He was too taken by Louis on the edge of orgasm to keep up the tough act. 

Louis does as hes told, he always does, letting Liam pull the front of his panties down.   
"Fuck, baby, look at yourself" Liam mumbles at the sight of Louis' straining red, pulsing cock. He makes quick work of rolling the ring down Louis' length, rolling it off the end.   
"Okay baby, there you... oh" Liam says, interrupted by Louis' orgasm pulsing through him as soon as the ring is off.   
from where the boys was, up on his knees, he almost falls backwards as hes hit by it, but of course, Liam is there to catch him and pull him close.   
Louis is a vision when he comes. His head has fallen back, hair hanging in sweated threads as his eyes are squeezed closed. His eyebrows knit together and his mouth is always open with the most beautiful songs coming from inside. The veins in his neck pop and his nails dig into whatever he is holding, body pulsing at it moves through him. 

In the twitching of the aftershocks, the ringing in Louis' eyes finally subsides enough that he can hear Liam mumbling quietly to him about what a good boy he has been. Everyone else has been asked to give the two a moment alone, leaving just the two on the sofa. Louis' blinks a few times as he comes back to reality, his cloudy eyes coming back into focus as he connect with Liam's eyes, which are smiling back at him. Waiting for Louis to get his bearing a little more, Liam eventually says to Louis "clean up, sweetheart." Without even really having to think, Louis is looking for anywhere his come is, and licking it up, holding it in his mouth. The sofa, Liam's chin, his hands, Louis' shirt and all the extra Liam had scooped up from Louis belly and fed back to him. 

"Show me?" Liam asks softly, taking Louis' jaw in his hand.   
Louis opens his mouth, wide, showing Liam his mouth fill of his own seed.   
"Go show Niall, show him what the bloody cock ring did" Liam chuckles softly, patting Louis' bum lightly. 

Stumbling a little bit on his feet, it doesn't take Louis long to find Niall. Niall had heard the man cumming from over the room, and the vision of the dazed boy stumbling through the crowd was enough to get anyones attention. 

"Hey, heard you've been having a good time" Niall teases fondly, cupping Louis' cheek softly. Instead of a reply, Louis opens his mouth and Niall is confused for only a second before a smirk runs over his lips.   
"You came to show me, huh? Thats very kind of you baby, thank you" Niall says softly, running his thumb over Louis' cheek bone.   
Harry appears behind the boy too, grinning as Louis shows him too.   
"C'mere" Harry mumbles, pulling Louis close. Opening his mouth, Harry takes Louis' cum into his own before pulling away and swallowing it, going back for another kiss only to lick Louis' mouth clean. 

To say there were some interesting photos posted that night would definitely be an understatement.


End file.
